the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Everfree Forest/Twilight's discovery
Here's how the Everfree forest and Twilight discovers Nyx in The Beginning of the Chronicles. now see everyone in the Everfree forest. view each one of the engines and equines searching in the woods for anything. Then Twilight falls into a ditch Twilight: Ah! Oof! she stumbles back up, she almost stumbles back in surprise, there a few feet down the ditch was the pod Twilight: The pod! I found it! everyone else comes up Princess Luna: Search for anything inside it! gets inside and searches for anything, but after a short search, they find nothing. Rainbow: There's nothing in here, it's just an empty pod! Rarity: Someone must had escaped. Applejack: Or something. Pinkie: Like an alien! stares at her blankly Pinkie: What? Narrator: Pinkie was another one of the funniest members of the group. And was known for being highly unpredictable. Pinkie: (to the narrator) Yep! And it's because of my Pinkie Sense! Narrator: Yeah, that's what I just said. James: groans Pinkie why must you always be so... Rarity: Please, James. Not now. James: Right, right of course. Applejack: Nevermind that. We still ain't got no clue of what was in this her' pod! Fluttershy: nervously What kind of creature you think it is?! Gordon: I have no idea and I don't care! But this is not the time to go into panic or scardey cat mode! At least we know where to look. we see that the Royal Guards are taking the pod away to be examined. Rarity: Why are you taking it away? Yoda: Dangerous the pod is, study it, how the Sith has returned. We must. Rarity: Oh, alright. Princess Celestia: There may of been nothing in the pod, but we'd like you to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary for the next few days as we have some scientists inspect this pod. Yoda: Stick around for few days, I shall. Try and find out more, I will. Princess Celestia: Are you sure of this? I'm sure the Jedi Council will need you for something soon, especially since Master Qui-Gon is still training Obi-Wan. Yoda: Worry, no need. Jedi Council, fine without me, it will. My help in this mystery, you need. Head back to Canterlot Castle, meditate on this I will. we see the foal from before running from the woods Foal: I don't want to hurt them. My powers are just to dangerous. Narrator: Then the foal saw something up ahead. Foal: What's this? then steps onto a stump to get a better look. And it was a Timberwolf family Foal: gasps Narrator: The foal then tried to sneak away, but then.. steps on a twig, which snaps the cubs noticed her Foal: gasps the father and mother look at her Foal: No! Get away! up her horn Timberwolves then growl and start chasing her Foal: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! our heroes hear it in the distance Edward: What was that? Percy: It sounded like a scream. to the chase the foal is still running Foal: Go away! Leave me alone! she hides in a thorn bush Timberwolves look around and then leave Foal: crying I'm gonna be stuck in here forever. return to Golden Oaks Library and find Twilight is frantically searching for something. Twilight: groans Where are they?! Thomas: What are you looking for Twilight? Twilight: My saddlebags! They're gone! I had some important books in them! Spike: Come on, Twi, they're just books. Twilight: JUST BOOKS!? Those are important to me Spike! Heck, I need to study them! Thomas: Twilight, calm down! I don't want you to go crazy like you did with the "Want it, need it" spell incident! Twilight: Sorry Thomas. I'll have to back for them. Spike: But what about the Sith!? They could be droids out there! Twilight: Don't worry. I have my lightsaber. And my firearms. I can take care of myself. Spike: Be careful. Thomas: Spike, she'll be just fine. the Everfree Forest, Twilight looks around Twilight: They gotta be here somewhere. the foals watches her Twilight looks in the ditch and sees her saddlebags Twilight: There! them with her magic, and puts them on her back. And hears rustling Huh? Strange, I thought I heard something. thunder crashes Twilight: AAAH!!! up and grabs on a tree branch and shivers Oh, it's just thunder. For a moment, I thought it would be.. Foals: whimpers Twilight: Hmm? gets down and looks around Who's there? takes out her Pistol and cocks it Show yourself! Foal: Please, don't hurt me! I mean no harm! Twilight: Huh? That sounded like a foal. thunder crashes again Foal: whimpers Twilight: Hey, easy. Twilight approaches the thornbush pistol still in grip and gasped! Narrator: Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing, a little foal the same age as Apple Bloom, with a black coat, purple mane, and teal, cat-like eyes. Foal: Please, don't hurt me. backs up only to wince in pain as another thorn pokes her Narrator: Twilight didn't know what to do. She didn't know to run away, fire her pistol, or shout for help. But she couldn't do anything, she was too afraid. But even though she wasn't sure of where the foal came from or what made her come here, she couldn't just leave her. Especially with storm coming. Twilight: her pistol and puts it away and then lights up with horn and some branches in the bush began to be bushed aside Come on. lifts out the foal as it starts to rain Foal: her face in Twilight's chest weeping a bit Twilight: Shhh.. It's alright, you're safe with me. puts the foal on her back and then makes a magic barrier above them and starts to walk back for the library the Library Narrator: Spike was starting to get very worried, Twilight had been gone a long time. Spike: Ooooh, where is she?! Thomas: Spike it'll be okay, she's probably been slowed down by the storm. Spike: I know. But still... the door opens Twilight: I'm back! Narrator: Spike was happy to see Twilight back but was surprised to see how wet she was] Spike: Twilight, what happened? Why are you so wet and muddy? Twilight: I couldn't teleport back to the library because I didn't have enough energy, so I had to walk back. Suppose could you make some food, I'm feeling famished. Spike: Sure, I can make some sandwiches and celery soup! into the kitchen Thomas: You better get yourself washed off, Twi. You have mud up to your upper thighs. Twilight: Sure. then heads into the bathroom and sets the foal on the rug Foal: Thanks. Twilight: Not a problem, now let's take a look at those scratches. examines them and bandages each one and later they both get cleaned off form the mud and then Spike knocks on the door Spike: Twilight? Soup's on! Twilight: Thank you, Spike. But I'm feeling super hungry could you make another batch and leave the one you have on my bed? Spike: Uh, sure. he went back to the kitchen, Twilight then brought the foal out Twilight: Here's something for you to eat little one, I just need to talk to Thomas and Spike for a moment. Okay? Foal: Okay. foal then goes to eat the sandwich and soup on Twilight's bed as Twilight heads downstairs Narrator: Twilight explained to Thomas and Spike about the foal she found in the forest. Spike was tempted to write a letter to the Princesses but Twilight suggest they keep her a secret. Spike: Twilight, are you crazy?! She could be a Sith! Thomas: A young foal? I doubt that. No Sith Lord would every be a young foal. She must be hidden! Spike: I know, but. Twilight: Tell you what, if you keep quiet, I'll give you a huge sapphire. Spike: Really?! Sweet! Thomas: Although, I say we keep a close eye on the foal, just in case. Twilight: Good idea. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts